


look what you made me do

by exbex



Series: Dirty Deeds [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Con Artists, Confessions, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	look what you made me do

Snowy’s got his fingers in Kent’s hair, massaging Kent’s scalp with just the right amount of pressure.

If his fingers stutter a bit, it’s probably because he also has his dick in Kent’s mouth.

Kent’s trying to keep a rhythm going, but he’s got Tater’s enormous cock distracting him.

“Get him fucked wide open Tates.” Swoops sounds just a little tipsy.

He’d gone in alone. The three of them had put Kent in a suit and sent him in to seduce the guy. Kent still had the salt-taste of him on his tongue when he’d gotten back to three pairs of eyes trained on him like a pack of wolves.

**

When he wakes, it’s to the feel of Tater’s hand lazily stroking his back.

“Tater,” he murmurs, his voice raspy.

“Alexei,” Tater says, his hand settling in the small of Kent’s back.

Kent blinks, then slowly turns his head to meet Alexei’s eyes. There’s something different about him. Something Kent wouldn’t be able to decipher except in their line of work, noticing is everything. 

“It’s a nice name,” he says. And then, because he’s already crossed the threshold into the place of no return, “You’re my favorite, you know.”

Alexei brings his hand to cup Kent’s chin, tilts Kent’s face up so that their eyes meet. It’s not forceful, but firm, as if it’s more of a request than a demand. 

“You save something for me, Kotyenok? You give me something that you not give anyone else?”

It could be a con. Alexei is really good at what he does.

“Yeah,” Kent says. “Yeah Alexei, all your’s.”


End file.
